


T-Squared Up

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hannaxine, I'm Not Ashamed, Multi, Polyamory, Portals, Sexy Times, Tetris-Inspired, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: After losing a bet with some sexy elements, Hannah invites their interdimensional girlfriend, Nadine Rielle, from some unorthodox fun under the covers.





	T-Squared Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this. Man, googling what the 'T-Square' position was quite...interesting, to say the least. Alright, shoutouts to the /r/fanfiction's Smut Talk community for this and users raunchyandpaunchy and PhilipJFry for this lovely idea.
> 
> Shoutouts to Paunchy for the scintillating Nadine Rielle. I love her...all of her. :P
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies. <3

“I’m sorry. _What_ do you want him to do?”

As a naked Axel and Hannah cuddled with her on the bed, an equally-naked Nadine was beside herself. Whether it was Hannah’s shameless request or the absurdity of it, she wasn’t sure. But as Axel and Hannah chuckled and her expression remained unchanged, she watched Axel scratch the back of his neck.

“A T-Square,” Hannah answered shamelessly.

“T-What?” Nadine reiterated, utterly and hopelessly confused. "Is that for setting teacups?"

Biting her lip, Hannah held back a laugh, blushing profusely. “Aye, it is! Nooooo.” She giggled. "It's...something a wee bit different."

Axel chuckled in disbelief at what he was about to do. “You gotta let me know about things faster. Because, sometimes, Hannah, I don’t know ‘bout the freaky shit you two browse.”

“Or _do,”_ Nadine added with a sly and shy tone, winking at Hannah.

Realizing that Axel was kind of right about his assumption, Hannah rolled her eyes in embarrassment, smiling at Nadine’s gesture. “Oh, God, it’s just a sex position. It’s…Ugh, I knew this was gonna be too much.”

She started to leave before Axel stopped her.

“Hey, come on, Sweetie. Alright, alright,” Axel said. “A deal’s a deal.” He watched Hannah smile, her cheeks rosy-red. “…Are you _absolutely_ sure? We never tried it before.”

Hannah peeked beyond the door, praying that her Aunt Foster was still away for work. Luckily, her prayers were answered; there weren’t any footsteps and due to small portals around the house, there weren’t any signs of her aunt’s arrival.

“Well, Auntie’s not here,” Hannah replied. “So I’m sure. …It’s probably gonna split me, but I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

Axel slowly shook his head with a frown. “You don’t sound so sure to me. Ow!” He reared back as Nadine poked his nose with a small flame, summoned by liberal uses of her Destruction Magicka. "Hey!"

“Thank you, Kitten,” Hannah said with a wink.

“For you? Anything, Mistress,” Nadine said with a dazzling smile. Turning to Axel, she kissed his nose. “You can just leave if you’re afraid.” She started to whisper in his ear. “It’s okay if you can’t handle it. I’m sure I could…”

Axel frowned with a bit of a smile. “Fuck you mean, ‘I can’t handle it,” huh, Princess?” he said, kissing Nadine's neck, nibbling on her ear to her moans.

Hannah giggled, overhearing the conversation as she rubbed Axel’s chest. “Oh, so you can, can ye?”

“We handled bullets, knives, and mad people with powers for more than a year now,” Axel replied, holding on to Hannah and Nadine. “I can _totally_ handle it. Can you two handle me?”

“Mm, we know we can," Nadine whispered, sending a quick combination of frost and lightning magicka across Axel's chest through her fingertips.

"Now shut up…,” Hannah moaned, softly biting Axel’s lip after a kiss, “…and show us.”

With no time to spare, Nadine adjusted while she watched her lovely couple making out; marvelling at Hannah’s copper curls draped with Axel’s dark brown dreads, she licked her lips at the way the couple moaned into each other’s mouths. It was a steamy scene, but not as steamy as what they planned for each other.

It was a deal made after a simple game between Axel and Hannah…

* * *

  _“Fuck!”_

_Axel laid the controller down, seeing his unfortunate fate on the television screen. He turned to Hannah. “Tetris 99? Fuckin’ really?”_

_Nestled on the recliner next to the couch, Hannah shrugged. “It’s not my fault your skills are shite,” she said with a sly smile._

_Axel frowned. “It’s not—”_

_“Uh! Nuh-uh! See what I see?” Hannah pointed to the screen. "You came in 35 th place. I came in 5th! That’s…”_

_“30 places higher than me. I know math, sweetie.”_

_Hannah sat next to Axel with a conciliatory hug and a peck on the cheek before whispering in his ear._

_“Well, I hope you’re ready, baby. Me plus you plus Nadine plus…” She whispered quietly into his ear. ‘…equals your end of the bargain, then. Because I’ll be waitin’ for ye. With no clothes on…”_

_Axel shook his head…_

* * *

 “What am I going to do with you?” Axel said as he positioned himself, seeing Hannah’s impish smile as an answer.

It was Hannah’s prize: a night of firsts.

Though their sex was pretty special due to their superpowers, what they were about to do somehow made it even crazier. With an interdimensional mage as their girlfriend and dimension-hopping adventures in their back pocket, it seemed that this moment would be on the lower end of the wild totem pole that was their lives.

But as Hannah would explain it, her new sex position was a different animal altogether.

“I know what you’re going to do. It’s called ‘doing the T-Square with me’, sweetie,” Hannah smiled. Laying on the bed as her pale body almost seemed to melt on top of it, she gestured to Nadine as the latter slinked her way over to him like an animal in heat.

“For you, Baby,” Nadine purred, wrapping a condom on Axel’s cock, lubing it up as her gaze lingered on him with lecherous delight.

Axel stared back at her, giving her a peck on the lips as he grinned. “Thanks, Kitten.”

“Don’t split her. I need her.” Nadine kissed her way down Axel’s back, sending shivers down his spine, prompting a couple of jolts of electricity to cascade around him. "I need you both..."

Already taking care of one another prior to Nadine's arrival, Axel rubbed Hannah’s thighs, almost gesturing to her if she was truly ready. As he watched his girlfriend nod, he nodded back, taking two lubed fingers slowly into her ass. It started to pucker, almost clenching down on Axel’s fingers. But due to Hannah’s eagerness and curiosity, Axel quickly felt her hips pushing back, easing the process.

"Are you okay? Kitten, help her out, a'ight?" Axel said to Nadine as she nodded.

"Right away, Baby."

The couple watched with pride as Nadine assisted, her thumb sensually rubbing Hannah’s clit. Hannah moaned, half-giggles highlighting her wanton need, her body flushed red with excitement as she relished her favourite people in two different worlds taking care of her.

“I’m ready for ye,” Hannah moaned with narrow eyes. “…Please?”

Nadine pleasured herself seeing the couple enjoy being in the strange position, their bodies somewhat fixed into peculiar positions on the bed. Observant and aroused, as usual, her mind wandered while her eyes darted from Axel to Hannah, taking in how sensuous and private this moment was for them.

“Um, Baby? Sweetie? Shall I leave and…” Nadine watched Hannah smile, wagging her finger before pointing it at the bed. She nodded, blushing profusely. “…Okay.”

_Gods, I hope I can experience this soon…_

Despite the new position and how strange it looked, the thought of anal sex with Hannah scared and aroused Axel. In addition, seeing and knowing that Nadine was watching his every move turned him on like nothing else. He obliged to Hannah's request, slowly exchanging his fingers for his cock. He watched with interest as Nadine unknowingly had a silent conversation with Hannah, feeling Nadine crawl behind him like a cat in heat.

As she placed and lubed up the condom, she kissed Axel's neck over and over, letting him prowl inside her mind. _I hope you're reading my mind because I've been thinking about you back home. Show me what you know and fuck our sweetheart silly...Sir."_

With his lust overwhelming him, Axel leaned back and pulled Nadine in, making out with her as Nadine smiled, rubbing his chest. Now turning his attention to Hannah, he started to enter her slowly. Axel, however, was about to hear something that shook him to his very core. A phrase that caused him to stumble over in laughter…

“You sure you're ready to get fucked?”Axel murmured in his melodic accent.

Hannah nodded. “T-Spin me, Axel.”

Stunned and beside himself, Axel suddenly slumped on the bed, trying – and failing – to stifle his laugh. Though he was embedded inside Hannah’s ass, he couldn’t be able to shake the reference out of his mind. Hannah was giggling and blushing, both from the sensations of their position and her cheesy joke. The two were enjoying their time to Nadine’s pleasure. Fortunately for Axel, her involvement didn’t spell the end of their latest sex-fueled escapade as she helped Axel's resolve remain as firm as his cock.

“Your humour is weird sometimes, but…that’s why I fancy you two,” she said, pressing her body on his before she nibbled on Axel’s ear. Rubbing Axel’s chest from behind him, Nadine grinned. “But, by all means, don’t stop yet, Baby. Won’t you please Sweetie for me? Do it for your naughty Kitten...”

Moaning along in agreement, Axel rests on his side, rolling his hips back and forth. At first, it was a tad bit uncomfortable dealing with the friction. However, as the trio relaxed, Axel relaxed as well.

“Like this, Sweetie?” Axel panted slowly, his hips rolling slowly before picking up speed. “I’m not gonna stop…”

All Hannah could do was moan and whimper, nodding as she bit her lip; seeing Nadine caressing her and feeling Axel fucking her, she panted, her chest rising and falling with each thrust. Nadine watched with rampant curiosity, seeing Axel’s cock thrust rapidly inside Hannah’s ass, deciding to try something familiar. She smiled, whispering in Hannah’s ear as she watched her nod.

“…Sure?” Hannah said, holding back gasps and moans, prompting Nadine to nod. Blushing profusely, Hannah nodded. “…Aye. Fine.”

Her eyes turned purple as two portals formed, one above her face and one directly under Nadine. Laying back, Hannah watched Nadine planting her knees on the bed, spreading wide as she played with her soft, plump breasts. With the sight of the bodacious beauty too much to take, she licked Nadine’s clit as she treated herself to her lovely Breton girlfriend.

Nadine bit her lip, moaning and panting as the trio spent some time having one hell of an end to their week.

* * *

As their incredibly hot sex ended and the trio enjoyed their time relishing in the afterglow, they wrapped themselves around each other. Lips on lips and flesh on flesh, their bodies writhed on Hannah's bed as Nadine cooed and purred, holding the couple close.

"I love the future sometimes," she said. "Promise we'll have these 'games' more often?"

The couple nodded as they relaxed, capping off another escapade in the history books.


End file.
